


Where words fail, music speaks

by orphan_account, rayrayswimusic, uchiyin



Series: Event Fics [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Yurio and Chris, Pianist AU, Viktor not Victor, Viktuuri Big Bang 2017, partnered fic, pianist conservatory, uchiyin, yoibb17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/pseuds/rayrayswimusic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiyin/pseuds/uchiyin
Summary: Music is the language that unites those who cannot speak their feelings. It fills the holes in our heart from living. It soothes and burns.When the spoken word of man fails, the ancient language stirs from the depths to be heard above the loudest of howls.Pinch-Hitter art





	1. Étude in E-flat minor: Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story I wrote for the Viktuuri Reverse Bang 2017!!! I had a lot of fun writing this au, and I think it's some of my best descriptions yet!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely artist, pinch-hitter artist and beta who drew for this and helped me work out the kinks for the story!! 
> 
> All the links will be found at the end of the chapters!

As the final note resounded in the hall, his raised hand came back down to rest gently once more on to the resplendent keys. Stroking them lightly, he caressed the keys as a mother would her child. He let out the breath hiding in the back of his throat, the tension in his shoulders melting away. Droplets of sweat, from the exertion of playing, trickled down the back of his neck, but were hidden by his hair. The floor lights located on the stage illuminated the front. They glistened off the solo pianist’s striking silver hair, giving him an ethereal effect.

Chairs creaked as people surged up to give the musicians a standing ovation which snapped him out of his reverie. For the brief few seconds when Yakov had conducted the musicians through the final chords, he had allowed himself to revel in the music but the acclamation brought him back. As he stood up from the bench and backed away from the piano, his genuine smile melted away now that he was no longer playing. Stepping away from the piano almost felt as if he was stepping away from his own identity, ripping out the part of him that made _him_. Even before acknowledging the audience, he faced the orchestra, bowing to them. Though he was the focus of the performance, he knew the other musicians were just as important, if not more than he was. A soft chuckle slipped through his lips when Yakov brusquely grabbed his hand to shake it. Even after he had spent years around Yakov, learning from him, working with him, Yakov had never quite warmed up to him, at least visibly.

Cheekily, he threw an arm around Yakov, dragging him closer to the audience. At the front of the stage, he let Yakov go, allowing the conductor to do his bow alongside his orchestra. As a guest pianist he waited till his name was called out by the MC before bowing.

“And our brilliant guest pianist, we the _Russian National Orchestra_ would like to applaud and thank Viktor Nikiforov for his absolutely stunning performance of _Beethoven’s Emperor Concerto._ ”

Bending at the waist, Viktor’s hands rested on his thighs, but as he bent they slid to his knees lightly gripping the fabric there. He kept his head down, easily remembering Mme. Baranovskaya’s instructions to his ten-year old self.

_“Viktor, мой ребенок, remember when you acknowledge your audience, do not look back up at them when bowing.” She had gracefully crossed her arms while narrowed eyes stared balefully down at Viktor, “your music must demand the applause not your begging.”_

He smiled to himself, before straightening up and aimed his smile at the young girl who handed him a gorgeous bouquet of roses. Winking at her, he pulled one of them out before crouching to her level and handing the rose to her with a small smile on his face. Nodding once more towards the audience, he adroitly walked off the stage to the wings.

For a few moments while the rest of the orchestra completed their bows and thank you’s—the concertmaster bowing on behalf of the violins as well as the rest of the orchestra after the conductor—he leaned against the wall. Sighing to himself his smile disappeared from his face while his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Hearing his name being called, he saw his friend and principal violoncellist, Christophe Giacometti. Turning to face him, Viktor smiled brightly, turning everything on. “Chris! So what did you think of my performance?

He smiled cheerfully as Chris spoke, and when more people came along to compliment his playing, Viktor acted his part well. Some days were easier for him to handle, but usually after a performance he found that being around loads of people was stressful. However, the longer he stood there, the more he could feel the congested feeling in his chest spread. He could feel the pain spreading through his body, almost bringing him to his knees. It was only due to sheer will and determination that he remained upright, struggling to maintain his cheerful disposition.

As he spoke to the group of people, Viktor slowly layered the disguises onto his body, hiding his pain first, then the sadness, the discomfort, the anxiety. But the clincher was the final mask of happiness and cheer that hid everything completely, making him seem so much more alive.

As if someone heard his silent prayer, he was able to escape the group when Yakov exited the stage, quickly excusing himself to speak to the conductor. When speaking to Yakov, he had no choice but to prepare himself for everything, since Viktor had never really been able to hide anything from him. Nodding his head in respect to his mentor, Viktor smiled as wide as he could, already feeling the exhaustion covering his body like a blanket. “Director Yakov! I did fantastic tonight didn’t I? Think I get a break from tomorrow’s practice then?” He gave a practiced, and well-used puppy dog look at his friend and teacher.

Yakov only sighed at Viktor’s hopeful face before grudgingly nodding, “Your performance was as extravagant as usual Vitya.” Yakov’s voice remained in its gruff tonality, but the slightest hint of pride could be heard in its inflection. Yakov had been guiding Viktor since before he could remember, and each gruff “ _decent work Vitya_ ” was enough for Viktor to feel a swell in his heart. But now even that wasn’t enough to satisfy his discontent, nor his pain. For each performance that occurred, it felt as if Viktor was losing more of himself. He always strived to surprise the audience, yet no matter how much he tried, he could only change the music, or himself so much.

As Viktor had the chance to walk away, he didn’t see the concerned gaze on his back. Nor did he hear the soft sigh Yakov let out as the man prayed for his protégé, only loud enough for himself to hear. “ _May the angels watch over you Vitya, for I fear that music is no longer enough to soothe your soul._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Just to clarify - I don't play the piano. I play the flute so I can only do so much in describing.  
> Thus, I also don't know much about Piano conservatories or the Chopin Competition. What I wrote I found by googling but I didn't have the time to go as indepth as I usually do.
> 
> Feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense, whether it be the description of the songs (which is mostly what I feel when I listen to them then a technical description) or the plot.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Fic Link (tumblr): [**Ch.1**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162666053995/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [Ch.2](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162708570970/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [Ch.3](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743441345/chapter-3-sunshine) || [Ch.4](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743708290/chapter-4-revolutionary) || [Ch.5](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162784883420/chapter-5-toccata) || [Ch.6](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162821473135/chapter-6-tristesse) || [Ch.7]()  
>  Art Link (pinch-hitter): [art post](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com/post/164568580325/where-words-fail-music-speaks-yoi-bigbang)  
> My writing blog: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)  
> My main blog: [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)  
> Artist Blog: [@uchiyin](http://uchiyin.tumblr.com)  
> Pinch-Hitter Artist Blog: [@gairanelixir](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [@emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com)  
> Viktuuri Bang: [@yurionicebigbang](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com)
> 
> Music referenced in the chapter:
> 
> [Beethoven's Emperor Concerto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EcERd6E0ws)
> 
> Translations: _мой ребенок_ : my child (Russian)


	2. Étude in C major: Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Pinch-Hitter art_   
> 

Tilting the screen up, he positioned the laptop more securely onto his lap before increasing the volume. Sitting back, he hugged the pillow to his chest as the sounds of the piano trickled into the room. His eyes began to flutter close as he lost himself in the beauty of Beethoven’s composition, but he forced himself to remain alert.

The Emperor of the piano, _of music,_ was performing and Yuuri would never miss that. Each keystroke felt like an attack to his heart, with every brief moment of serenity punctuated by the contrasting power segments. To him, it felt as if he was watching a god on stage.

There was nothing more that could better describe what Viktor Nikiforov was to Yuuri. But he felt something different in this performance. At first he wrote it off as a poor video but the more he listened the more he realized he wasn't wrong. As the piano reached the swell of the piece Yuuri heard the almost hollow playing that had been hidden throughout the performance. It felt empty and cold even if the piece was a powerful one.

Now that he knew it was there Yuuri could almost feel the palpable pain Viktor was trying to mask in his playing. Groaning he paused the video, sighing to himself as the room became unexpectedly silent. Glancing around Yuuri felt himself blush as he realized how much Viktor had left an impression on him. The number of posters of Viktor’s performances decorating his room was a tad ridiculous but looking at them was sometimes the only thing that kept him from quitting.

As his alarm went off Yuuri grudgingly got off the bed and grabbed his bag and phone. Leaving his room he called out a goodbye to his rambunctious roommate. Slipping earphones on, Yuuri ignored the people around him while he walked to his practice room. He had gotten used to seeing people whispering and pointing at him. He had earned their judgement after all.

As he approached the hallway leading into practice room, Yuuri’s fingers were tangled tightly into the straps on his bag. In front of the room, Yuuri saw that his childhood friend was standing there with a gentle smile. Her three daughters were sitting against the door chattering to each other while holding their mother’s phone. When she saw Yuuri walking towards her, Yuuko raised her hand and waved at him.

“Yuu-kun! Your call worried me you know, what did you want to show me?” Her eyes scanned Yuuri from head to toe, before she continued speaking, “you haven’t changed a bit have you Yuu-kun?”

He knew that was her just being nice since Yuuri had gained a lot of weight since he’d last seen her. But still, Yuuri only smiled before unlocking the door with his keycard. Beckoning the group inside, Yuuri dropped his bag onto the floor. In the centre of the room was his pride and joy: a gorgeous black grand piano. It had been a gift from his old music teacher when he'd first come to learn at the conservatory.

Running a gentle hand over the lid before he went around to the side and sat down on the bench. As his fingers brushed the keys, Yuuri took a deep breath before pressing the C key. The note played through the room, attracting all of their attention to the piano.

“I wanted to show you something I've been working on.” He smiled softly at her before letting his fingers fly. Music familiar to everyone in the room poured out of the piano filling it with a calm anxiousness. Juxtaposed the feeling may have been, yet the flighty but flowing music fit the feeling.

Yuuko’s eyes remained glued to Yuuri as his body bent in submission to the music he played. It almost felt as if the piano played music through Yuuri’s body for the emotion she could feel through each pressed key was unlike any rendition she'd heard. Yet as she listened, she noticed the musicality differed from the original piece, with changes to the piece she’d only heard once before.

But what was the most striking to her was how Yuuri’s face changed as he played, his body flowed along with the music, but his face remained determined throughout the whole piece. Yet there was a growing melancholy that she hadn’t seen when she'd last seen this piece performed.

Viktor Nikiforov might have been Yuuri and Yuuko’s original inspiration but he had not played this piece as beautifully as Yuuri was right now. Yuuri had truly made it his own. But even then she could see the Viktor they adored shining through each movement of Yuuri's fingers.

To her left, the triplets seemed just as enthralled as Yuuko was, but their attention seemed to be split between the phone in front of them and the true performance.

It was only the next morning that Yuuko questioned their actions when her husband woke her up shouting that the video of Yuuri playing Viktor Nikiforov’s rendition of Saint-Saens’ _Aquarium_ had reached two million views.

The girls were grounded, but when she saw one of the comments on her video, their punishment was decreased by two weeks.

 **_v_nikiforov_ ** _: What a fantastic performance. Thank you Yuuri Katsuki for sharing an amazing rendition of my arrangement._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Just to clarify - I don't play the piano. I play the flute so I can only do so much in describing.  
> Thus, I also don't know much about Piano conservatories or the Chopin Competition. What I wrote I found by googling but I didn't have the time to go as indepth as I usually do.
> 
> Feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense, whether it be the description of the songs (which is mostly what I feel when I listen to them then a technical description) or the plot.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Fic Link (tumblr): [**Ch.1**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162666053995/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.2**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162708570970/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [Ch.3](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743441345/chapter-3-sunshine) || [Ch.4](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743708290/chapter-4-revolutionary) || [Ch.5](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162784883420/chapter-5-toccata) || [Ch.6](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162821473135/chapter-6-tristesse) || [Ch.7]()  
>  Art Link (pinch-hitter): [art post](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com/post/164568580325/where-words-fail-music-speaks-yoi-bigbang)  
> My writing blog: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)  
> My main blog: [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)  
> Artist Blog: [@uchiyin](http://uchiyin.tumblr.com)  
> Pinch-Hitter Artist Blog: [@gairanelixir](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [@emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com)  
> Viktuuri Bang: [@yurionicebigbang](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com)
> 
> Music referenced in the chapter: _(in order of appearance)_
> 
> [Beethoven's Emperor Concerto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EcERd6E0ws)   
>  [Saint Saen's Aquarium Movement (solo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sN3Xmnd5cs)   
> 


	3. Étude in F major: Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Pinch-Hitter art_   
> 

Nishigori had told him that the video the girls had put up had exploded online, but he hadn’t brought up the courage to check himself.

The minute Yuuri had heard what they had done, it had taken everything in him to not run away screaming. The triplets were like nieces to him so he couldn't remain upset at them for long, though the smiles on their faces that mirrored Yuuko's worried him. That never meant anything good for Yuuri.

That feeling of apprehension had never been wrong, and to his chagrin, it didn't again. Walking back to his room after a long day of classes Yuuri had been dragging his bag behind him. His only goal at that point was to crash head first into his bed and sleep off the headache he’d been nursing after three frantic nights of writing a paper on the psychological ramifications of loud music on newborn infants. He hadn’t meant to push it off, but time had gotten away from him till he’d be received the assignment alert he had left himself when he was first assigned the paper three weeks prior.

However, his wishes were dashed when he opened the door to find a dog sitting in the middle of the room. He was almost bowled over by the excitable brown poodle as it seemed determined to lick his face clean. Pushing the dog off him, Yuuri struggled to sit up but eventually managed to, and rested his hand on the familiar poodle. Seeing the dog, Yuuri had almost screamed because the similarity to his beloved Vicchan had been unmistakable. Glancing around, he saw Phichit was nowhere to be found, but the conspicuous note sitting on his desk got his attention.

Managing to stand up off the floor, he grabbed the note and quickly read it, his eyes widening as he read the chicken-scratch.

_YUURI!_

_As you can tell, someone is already in the room with you, isn’t she? What a lovely poodle! You never told me_ he _owned a poodle?_

_Go to your personal practice room, a new friend is waiting for you there._

_Don’t do anything I wouldn’t ;)_

_– Phichit_

He immediately blushed at the final remark, but as he reread the message, Yuuri’s eyes were drawn to the words: _new friend_ . His eyes widened as he lifted his head to look at the poodle once more. A very familiar dog. Scrambling back, Yuuri almost shouted as he realized whose dog this was. Holding his hand out to rub the dog’s ear, Yuuri hesitantly spoke, “M-Makkachin?” The excitable _woof_ he received in response was enough to answer his question.

Reading the note again, he realized what Phichit had written: _Viktor Nikiforov...is in my practice room._ Panicking, Yuuri flung his door open and sprinted to the practice rooms. He knew he looked ridiculous, with his frantic, and haphazard running. Ripping open the door to his practice room, Yuuri saw that the windows had been opened leaving the normally dark room bright and sunny. Yuuri tended to limit the amount of light in the room, preferring the solitude that enveloped the room when it was dark.

With the influx of light, the room felt much happier and less melancholy than it ever was. But to Yuuri, the true wonder of the room was the elegant posture of the man sitting at his beloved piano. With his back to the window, the sunlight that streamed into the room hit his silver hair creating an almost ethereal glow around his head and body. There was a stark contrast between the dark piano and the unearthly aura surrounding Viktor’s body. Even the music he played seemed a contradiction for the sensual music differed greatly from the innocent visage being portrayed.

Unsurprisingly, Yuuri’s mouth dropped when he saw Viktor playing his piano, each gentle press to the keys acting like cupid's arrows which pierced his heart. Unwillingly, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered close as he basked in the presence of one who meant so much to him and his soul. Music might have captured his heart, yet it was Viktor Nikiforov who’d unwittingly ensnared his soul when Yuuri had been no older than twelve.

When the song ended, his eyes opened and focussed on Viktor who had lifted his hands from the keys. A brilliant smile had spread across his face when he realized Yuuri had listened to him play. But Yuuri’s face had transformed from awe at the music to confusion when he realized what had been happening.

His eyes widened behind his glasses as he stuttered out nonsensical sounds. Hastily shoving his glasses properly onto his face, Yuuri struggled to clear his throat before speaking. His voice was barely above a whisper, “Vi-Viktor...why are you here?” However, instead of receiving a proper response to his question, Viktor simply smiled wryly before standing up from the piano.

He walked in front, and gently leaned back against the piano body. Throwing his right hand out in front of him, Viktor seemed to both beckon him, and point. His speech was dramatic and loud, yet Yuuri also felt a sincerity in it that he hadn’t expected. “Yuri, starting today I will be your mentor. You shall win the Chopin Competition.”

For a second, Yuuri wasn’t sure if he’d heard Viktor properly so his only response had been to blink owlishly. However once he registered the other man’s words, his eyes widened even more before he screamed.

“Wh-WHAT?!”

Luckily practice rooms were sound-proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Just to clarify - I don't play the piano. I play the flute so I can only do so much in describing.  
> Thus, I also don't know much about Piano conservatories or the Chopin Competition. What I wrote I found by googling but I didn't have the time to go as indepth as I usually do.
> 
> Feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense, whether it be the description of the songs (which is mostly what I feel when I listen to them then a technical description) or the plot.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Fic Link (tumblr): [**Ch.1**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162666053995/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.2**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162708570970/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.3**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743441345/chapter-3-sunshine) || [Ch.4](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743708290/chapter-4-revolutionary) || [Ch.5](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162784883420/chapter-5-toccata) || [Ch.6](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162821473135/chapter-6-tristesse) || [Ch.7]()  
>  Art Link (pinch-hitter): [art post](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com/post/164568580325/where-words-fail-music-speaks-yoi-bigbang)  
> My writing blog: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)  
> My main blog: [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)  
> Artist Blog: [@uchiyin](http://uchiyin.tumblr.com)  
> Pinch-Hitter Artist Blog: [@gairanelixir](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [@emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com)  
> Viktuuri Bang: [@yurionicebigbang](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com)


	4. Étude in C minor: Revolutionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Pinch-Hitter art_   
> 

Viktor wasn’t sure if he’d done something to spook Yuuri, especially since he’d been able to talk himself out of his original idea which had been to request Yuuri’s roommate to send the pianist to the Yutopia bath house. After the long flight to Japan, Viktor wanted to bathe in the famed bath house near the campus but his excitement to meet Yuuri had forced him to change his mind.

Still, the fact that Yuuri’s initial reaction after Viktor’s offer had been to scream and run away had hurt. He made sure the smile resting on his face remained strong, even though the stares he received from the other students irked him. If anything, he’d have preferred Yuuri to do the same, and only look at him but instead the Japanese man had run away, presumably back to his dorm room. 

Viktor slowly walked back towards Yuuri’s room, making sure to nod and smile as was expected to everyone who looked at him. If there was one thing Viktor was good at it aside from the piano, it was throwing on the facade of happiness. But only someone who knew Viktor well would have been able to see the stiffness in his posture, or the way his hands were forcibly swinging while he walked to prevent them from clenching into fists.

As he approached the dorm room, Viktor pulled his face into an even larger smile before knocking on the door smoothly. He could hear some shuffling from inside the room, before the door was slowly opened. Viktor felt his breath catch at the tufts of hair that stuck up from Yuuri’s head. It looked like Yuuri had just woken up, even though it had only been ten minutes since he’d ran from Viktor. But as his eyes travelled down, Viktor saw that Makkachin’s fur had also been fluffed up even more then normal and realized Yuuri must have been forced to play with her.

A soft grin spread across his face as he bent down to tug Makkachin into a hug. Ruffling her fur, Viktor glanced upwards to see a similar soft look on Yuuri’s face. “Thank you for taking care of my beloved Makka, Yuuri.” He didn’t receive a verbal response, but Yuuri simply crouched down beside him and nodded before scratching Makkachin behind the ear. The gentle nod was enough for him. Gesturing to the door, Viktor stood up and held a hand out to Yuuri. “Want to take a walk with me? Tell me everything about you? Do you only practice in that room?” 

Viktor kept asking questions, coming closer to Yuuri when it seemed Yuuri refused to move. Crouching once more, he cupped Yuuri’s chin and leaned in. “What do you do besides piano? Are you with someone?” Smirking, Viktor leaned back slightly when he saw how uncomfortable Yuuri was, however he remained close enough to whisper, "before we work together, let’s build some trust in our relationship.” Viktor was astonished to see Yuuri’s face turn bright red before he ripped himself out of Viktor’s grip and sped back away from Viktor.  Blinking, Viktor stood up and smiled softly before heading towards the door once more. Makkachin walked beside him and her soft barks were the only sound that were audible in the room. Pushing the door open, Viktor turned around to say goodbye, but instead, he saw that Yuuri was standing right behind him with an awkward smile.

“Let’s head out for that walk? Have you seen the main performance theatre here yet?” Yuuri’s hand rose to seemingly push Viktor on the shoulder, but froze before lowering back down to his side as he realized what his body had intended to do.

Grinning brightly, Viktor pushed the door further, allowing Yuuri to slip out. Yuuri began walking down the hallway, pausing to allow Viktor to catch up to him before continuing. After they walked for a couple minutes, with brief pauses when other students at the conservatory came up to Viktor to speak to him. He was polite and friendly, but found the desire he had to hug Yuuri and wrap himself around Yuuri wasn’t there with all the other students. Something about Yuuri was just special.

Finally, they arrived at the theatre, and just when Viktor was going to push open the door, Yuuri instead stopped him and began walking to the side. Curious he followed, and found that Yuuri was pulling out a set of keys to the back door. He arched an eyebrow at Yuuri’s smirk before following the other man into the room. Instead of the finding themselves in the seats where the audience would sit, Viktor entered onto the stage itself. It was devoid of any chairs, however he could see stands in the opposite wing. 

Viktor watched as Yuuri walked to the front of the stage and sat down with his legs dangling off the front. Following, Viktor went and sat beside him, keeping a bit of distance between the two of them. Makkachin decided to settle herself between the two of them pulling a soft chuckle out of him. He glanced over at Yuuri to see an unexpectedly serious look on his face. Sighing, Viktor looked out towards the empty seats and laughed to himself.

“You know, I might perform daily at huge venues, with incredible seating and gorgeous decorations, but this?” Viktor threw his hand out to point at the much simpler, but dignified chairs and decor. “This reminds me not of those huge orchestral chambers but instead my first national performance in St. Petersburg. That simple theatre, the quiet audience.”

He smiled lightly, eyes glistening slightly as he spoke. Turning his head he saw a small grin on Yuuri's face and quirked an eyebrow in response. 

Yuuri simply smiled before looking away and muttering, “Pachelbel.”

Confused, Viktor tilted his head to the side, not sure what Yuuri seemed to be attempting to indicate with the composer’s name. Viktor was fascinated as he watched the comfortable smile melt into an awkward one on Yuuri’s face. 

Yuuri scratched the tip of his nose nervously before he spoke, once again his voice soft and unsure. “Your performance that night, was Pachelbel’s Canon in D, wasn't it?”

Astonished at Yuuri’s knowledge of his performance history Viktor simply nodded. He, of course knew his first performance. Viktor remembered each one, regardless of how well he did in it. He never expected Yuuri to know that about him however. It wasn't his greatest nor even an awful performance. It simply... _ was _ . Slowly, he forced himself to remove the surprised look off his face and face the the seats once more.

“I never actually expected to leave my home. It was something I never envisioned even as I knew my goal was to travel the world performing. So seeing this place reminds me of that time, of home.” He turned his head once more to look at Yuuri inquisitively. “Do you have something like that Yuuri?”

At the question Yuuri's uncomfort vanished as a more contemplative mood slipped on. “I studied in Detroit for a few years while I got my degree. There, I played in a Jazz band, and honestly I've never truly enjoyed Jazz, but the atmosphere in that group was comforting, and happy. It almost felt like home, yet it could never be.” A dark chuckle left Yuuri’s mouth before he continued speaking. “When I messed up, I ran. I ran from the band, I ran from the friends I'd made there, shoving the care they had given me away.”

Surprised Yuuri had done that, Viktor only managed one word as a response, “wow.”

“I never wanted them to see me fail, to see me crumble. That was the distinction because home, my parents, my sister, Minako-san, Yuko-chan, everyone here supported me no matter what, and believed I would grow.” Yuuri’s words slowly increased in volume as he spoke about his loved ones. “They never believed I was weak, even when I believed I was.”

Viktor held his hand close to his body, clenching into a fist to prevent himself from stretching out and grabbing Yuuri. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly before he spoke. “You're not weak. I don't believe that.” When Viktor had first seen the video of Yuuri playing he'd been astonished, eyes glaring at the screen of his laptop as Yuuri’s fingers danced across the piano, even as his body arched away from the instrument. He'd searched Yuuri up online after and while the other videos he'd seen of the pianist had impressed upon him of Yuuri's technical skill, there was only one other that had stood out.

“When I first saw that video, I was angry. Not because it was bad, or because you played my arrangement.” He turned to stare into Yuuri’s eyes, hoping to make his point clear. “But because instead of being a huge hit in the musical world, I could barely find you, and I didn't know your name.” Scratching the back of his head, Viktor continued speaking. “I saw that performance you know? Last year’s round one of the Chopin competition.”

He saw the flinch from Yuuri but ignored it and plowed onwards. “You broke halfway through the piece, your hands shaking as you struggled through the second movement, the more lyrical part. Your first movement was stunning, easily meeting the audience's heart with each swift keystroke. But the second’s struggle spilled into the third, your rondo suffering before stuttering out the same way an old car horn fizzles out.” He refused to sugar coat what he said.

Viktor saw Yuuri sighing from each word he said and knew his fellow pianist had already known these flaws. His critique was far from complete, but his point had been punctuated and now had to be developed as every cadenza must. “Yet even through those struggles, I saw something even more powerful. Your passion might have been masked by the struggle but it was still there, trying to burst through the seams of its straight jacket. You caged yourself in order to control yourself, leading to your ultimate downfall, even as your music, your soul cried to be free.”

The heaviness of his words hung in the air, coating Yuuri with the truth of his own performance seen through Viktor's eyes. He smiled as he saw the shell shocked look on Yuuri’s face. “So no, I don't think you’re weak.” Switching gears Viktor looked down at Makkachin who had been quietly sitting beside her owner for the entirety of the conversation. 

Stroking her ear, he opened his mouth again to speak, but this time a completely different topic. “Who do you want me to be to you Yuuri? Who should I be for you? A father-figure, perhaps a brother?”

A shake of the head and a soft no spurred on his questions. “A friend maybe?”

Again another negative.

“Then a lover? I'll do my best of course.”

This garnered a violent head shake and even pulled Yuuri from the edge of the stage to a standing position. The response Viktor received was the second time that night he had been left speechless.

“I don't want you to be anything but you. Be yourself, that's all I want.” Yuuri all but shouted his reply, his hands coming to tug on his hair in anxiety as he kept speaking. “I ran from you because I don't want you to see my shortcomings, yet you took all my fears and told me it made me stronger. I'll make it up to you through my piano.” A determined look had crossed Yuuri’s face, tugging an equally determined look on to Viktor's. 

Standing up, he held a hand out for Yuuri to shake, an agreement of sorts building. “Very well, then I shall push you. I won't go easy of course, its how I show love.” Yuuri grasped his hand tightly, stress evident in his stiff posture, but a gleam in his eyes promising to work as hard as Viktor pushed him and more.

_ If he opens up to me, then I will meet him there. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Just to clarify - I don't play the piano. I play the flute so I can only do so much in describing.  
> Thus, I also don't know much about Piano conservatories or the Chopin Competition. What I wrote I found by googling but I didn't have the time to go as indepth as I usually do.
> 
> Feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense, whether it be the description of the songs (which is mostly what I feel when I listen to them then a technical description) or the plot.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Fic Link (tumblr): [**Ch.1**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162666053995/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.2**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162708570970/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.3**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743441345/chapter-3-sunshine) || [**Ch.4**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743708290/chapter-4-revolutionary) || [Ch.5](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162784883420/chapter-5-toccata) || [Ch.6](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162821473135/chapter-6-tristesse) || [Ch.7]()  
>  Art Link (pinch-hitter): [art post](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com/post/164568580325/where-words-fail-music-speaks-yoi-bigbang)  
> My writing blog: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)  
> My main blog: [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)  
> Artist Blog: [@uchiyin](http://uchiyin.tumblr.com)  
> Pinch-Hitter Artist Blog: [@gairanelixir](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [@emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com)  
> Viktuuri Bang: [@yurionicebigbang](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com)
> 
> Music referenced in the chapter:
> 
> [Pachelbel's Canon in D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNsgHMklBW0)


	5. Étude in C major: Toccata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Pinch-Hitter art_   
> 

Weeks passed by quickly, and before they knew it, it was already time for the first round of the Chopin competition. He had struggled through everything Viktor had thrown at him. He'd jumped through every hoop possible. From dealing with his own anxiety to the unexpected visit of Yuri Plisetsky, an angry yet strangely honest teenager who both insulted and respected Viktor in one line. The few days the young teen had stayed in the conservatory had been strange, as Yurio was for the first time also participating in the Chopin Competition. 

However, there was a small thing that had been forgotten. Viktor had promised to help Yurio with his time through the competition. He forgot. Yurio however, had not forgotten this and had flown after Viktor to drag him back to Russia. Luckily with some cajoling, Yurio, as he was soon called, agreed to a small contest: if Yurio won Viktor returned to Russia, but if Yuuri won, Yurio would head home alone and work with Yakov just as Viktor had done for years.

Standing in Yuuri’s practice room, the two of them had waited for Viktor to begin speaking, but the showman that he was, he paused for an infinitely long second before speaking. 

“The Chopin Competition, or specifically the Frederic Chopin International Piano Competition. It is a very renowned event, and very difficult to get to the finale, let alone win.” He clapped his hands together, the serious expression on his face briefly changing into an excited one. “I believe the two of you have the potential to win this, and regardless of who, one of you must win.” His facial expression was happy, however there was an underlying tone of seriousness in his voice.

“There are three initial rounds to the Chopin Competition, and then the grand finale where you must play one of the two famed Chopin pieces. The three rounds are open for any classical piece.” He headed over to the piano, sitting down gracefully in front of the black and white keys. “I have chosen two songs, one for each of you play your first round, and as a nod to the famed composer, they're both Chopin.”

Yuuri’s eyes had closed as he listened to the lilting tones of the first piece, hesitant and light at times yet it slowly grew in power. Always coming back to the standard it began, he found his ears were never displeased. But the second piece, was one of dissonance, of causing the most impact upon the listener, dragging them in only to shove them back. The two pieces contrasted each other greatly -  _ Chopin’s Raindrop Prelude versus Chopin’s Winter Wind. _

Naturally, Yurio had demanded to play Winter Wind, yet instead of catering to their wishes, or even their personalities, Viktor assigned Yuuri the Winter Wind, and Yurio, Raindrop Prelude. 

Months later, Yuuri stood in the wings of the concert hall, waiting for his number to be called so he could walk on stage. Winning that small contest against Yurio had not been easy, yet he knew this competition would never be easier. He had changed since the day he met Viktor, both in his music but also simply who he was. He glanced behind him and saw Viktor standing near the door to the backstage, a soft smile on his face.

When he saw Yuuri glancing at him his smile widened as he crossed the distance between the two of them. Yuuri's tense shoulders relaxed as Viktor simply squeezed one lightly before giving him a nudge to the stage. It was time for Yuuri to perform. 

A nervous chuckle escaped Yuuri's lips as he began to walk onto the stage but paused when he felt Viktor’s hand tighten briefly on his shoulder. 

Quirking an eyebrow he watched as the man who he'd come to cherish from his childhood, but moreso from the past few months, struggled to say something. However, he finally made his decision and let out a deep breath before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri's cheek. “Davai Yuuri.”

His eyes were full blown, shock coursing through his body, but he felt himself begin to center when the grip on his shoulder tightened once more before he was pushed towards the exit of the wings. Only years of walking on stage to a piano helped him settle down on the bench for his mind was still numb. Yet once he sat down it was as if all the worries disappeared, leaving only the desire to play.

His fingers barely grazed the piano as he pressed down lightly to begin the piece. Each press was a calculated decision, gentle as he stroked the piano. The slow, almost lulling beginning slowly gave away to the powerful gale of the middle. His fingers flew up and down the piano, cascading down through the tuplets. He lost himself in the repetition of the complicated piece, only hearing the piano and his own heavy breathing. 

His fingers stretched to reach each key, touching briefly before flowing into the next one. As he approached the ending, his left hand leapt through the hoops the piece demanded of it while his right remained ever consistent.

Finally the coda approached and he arched his back in anticipation of the final semi-quaver tuplets. As the last note was held it quavered in the air, holding onto the pain and power of the music, as if it never wanted to end. Yet the satisfaction of completing the song was unavoidable. 

As his eyes opened for the first time in the four minutes he'd been on stage Yuuri did not look at the audience, nor did he look at the judges. He only gazed at Viktor who stood in the wings, hands clasped together as if to prevent him from reaching out for Yuuri. A beautiful smile had bloomed on his face, one Yuuri had never seen in the twelve years he'd listened to Viktor play and one he knew was reserved only for him.

He returned it, shaky and tired as he was before he stood up from the piano bench. As he rose, the audience saw the change occur before their eyes. From the one who blew the winter wind into their hearts to the one who was guided by the warm summer breeze. Hugged by the crisp autumn zephyr and smiled at by the spring dance. It was clear to the audience this love did not come from them, but someone much closer. 

They were anxious to see how the shy and loving pianist would advance in the competition, especially under the tutelage of their beloved pianist. Two stages to complete before the finale. Breaths were held in suspense for the inevitable passion soon to be seen.

It would only be the demand of the propriety of performing that would prevent Viktor from jumping Yuuri on stage, but when Yuuri stepped into the wings after a stunning standing ovation he was quickly slammed against the wall by an eager to please Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Just to clarify - I don't play the piano. I play the flute so I can only do so much in describing.  
> Thus, I also don't know much about Piano conservatories or the Chopin Competition. What I wrote I found by googling but I didn't have the time to go as indepth as I usually do.
> 
> Feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense, whether it be the description of the songs (which is mostly what I feel when I listen to them then a technical description) or the plot.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Fic Link (tumblr): [**Ch.1**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162666053995/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.2**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162708570970/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.3**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743441345/chapter-3-sunshine) || [**Ch.4**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743708290/chapter-4-revolutionary) || [**Ch.5**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162784883420/chapter-5-toccata) || [Ch.6](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162821473135/chapter-6-tristesse) || [Ch.7]()  
>  Art Link (pinch-hitter): [art post](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com/post/164568580325/where-words-fail-music-speaks-yoi-bigbang)  
> My writing blog: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)  
> My main blog: [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)  
> Artist Blog: [@uchiyin](http://uchiyin.tumblr.com)  
> Pinch-Hitter Artist Blog: [@gairanelixir](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [@emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com)  
> Viktuuri Bang: [@yurionicebigbang](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com)
> 
> Music referenced in the chapter: _(in order of appearance)_
> 
> [Chopin's Raindrop Prelude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmXjrkdQatw)   
>  [Chopin's Winter Wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMipey2Q4hE)   
> 


	6. Étude in E major: Tristesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Pinch-Hitter art_   
> 

That same day, but simply hours prior, the two could be found in one of the music rooms of the competition stage. Viktor had sat at the piano, his fingers caressing the keys as he played softly to release the tension in the room. His eyes had fluttered close quite a bit earlier as he enjoyed himself while playing though there was a something different to his playing that had been hidden from the world for many years.

His shoulders had relaxed, and though his body was hunched over the keys, his back was no longer taut with pain and stress of trying to out do himself each time he stepped a foot onto a stage. Now, it was simply a state of comfort, of happiness, and contentment.

But unlike Viktor, Yuuri was not as relaxed. In fact, he had sat down on the ground with his back to the piano as he scrolled through his phone. At first it had only been a moment of pause from his practice, from the warm-up he needed to do, before he entered the public’s view again since his mess six months prior. However, now he’d begun listening to his competition’s performances.

Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor saw tenseness that he’d worked hard to remove from Yuuri appear once more. Shoulders and arms that had finally loosened to flow along the keys had stiffened once more giving a tortured look to Yuuri. Sighing to himself, Viktor thought for a moment before switching songs to a more familiar piece. 

Slow and gentle were the notes that his left hand played, before his right hand joined in to bolster the melody. The speed slowly picked up, his right hand skipping across the keys, like stones that jumped on a pond. As he played Viktor remembered learning the song as a boy, underneath Madame’s tutelage. Even now, Viktor found  _ Canon  _ to be the most soothing piece he’d played, but the underlying energy emboldened him even at his lowest point.

He paid no attention to Yuuri, knowing that this wasn’t something he could help. Nerves of going on stage was something that he could give support for but could never eradicate himself. Viktor could only strive to calm and soothe, but never remove. He could feel the mood in the room drop even more as exhaustion coated Yuuri’s body. Abruptly he broke off the piece, flinching as the jarring silence filled the room. 

But that was enough to snap Yuuri away from his phone to look at Viktor. Gazing down, Viktor’s eyes showed nothing as he watched the phone in Yuuri’s hands slip out and slide down onto the ground. The action pulled the headphones out of the phone filling the room with the lilting tones of Liszt’s  _ Un Sospiro _ , but more importantly the performance of Guang-Hong Ji no less than five minutes before. Viktor’s eyes widened before he flew off the bench to turn off the music.

“Don’t listen Yuuri!” He covered Yuuri’s ears with his hands, struggling to block out the playing, even as the music continued to pour into the room.  “You can’t do that to yourself!” He didn’t understand why Yuuri was so impacted by the others’ performances, but the shaking had not stopped. He could feel Yuuri shaking under his hands, a full body tremble that started from his hands and never left. He could see a younger musician being nervous, but the amount of agitation that spewed out of Yuuri’s every pore was unlike one who’d been the music industry for so long. Viktor had watched every one of Yuuri’s performances he’d been able to find – Yuuri had been performing since he was just seven years old, but even now the stress had not become commonplace.

He pulled away briefly to brush the hair out of his face before looking back at Yuuri. Tears had begun to well up in Yuuri’s eyes, even as he took great pains to push them down. Viktor was lost as to how he could help, for he knew a truth about all musicians, himself included.

_ Musicians, have hearts that are as fragile as the delicate silence during tacet. But if that is true, if their hearts are so tenuous.... _

“Yuuri.” His voice was but a whisper, catching Yuuri’s attention as Viktor sighed softly.

_...Let’s try shattering his into pieces. _

“If you do not pass through this stage, and do not make into the second round, I will take responsibility.” Viktor stood up, straightening his body before speaking, “I will quit as your mentor.” Rubbing the back of his head, Viktor waited for a response, but the longer he watched, the less of a reaction he received from Yuuri.

Finally he got a response, but tears streaming down Yuuri’s cheeks wasn’t something Viktor had expected. For as confident as he behaved, Viktor’s skills with other people had much to be desired and it showed in this moment as well. Hesitating, Viktor walked up to Yuuri, his hands tightly clenched as he struggled to figure out what to do. Brushing his hair once more out of his face, not a gesture of annoyance but a desire to keep himself busy as he thought.

Viktor flinched when Yuuri began speaking, the words gruff from crying but still soft-spoken. “Wh-why would you say that?” Yuuri crossed the distance between them, grasping Viktor’s shoulders as if to pull them closer to each other before dropping his hands and covering his eyes in anger before speaking again, “Like you’re trying to test me, you are aren’t you?” 

Struggling to speak, Viktor managed to get a small apology out before he was interrupted once again as Yuuri turned around and put some space between them. Regretting his words now, Viktor could only silently watch as Yuuri began shouting again. 

“I’m used to blaming myself, to being blamed for my  _ own  _ failures. But now?” He gestured non-committedly at Viktor. “This time I’m anxious, because every  _ single  _ mistake I make will be a reflection of your teaching, of your mentoring!” Yuuri had begun pacing, stressing himself out even more as Viktor only watched helplessly. Yuuri was burying himself deeper into his anxiety and without Viktor to pull him out, it was even worse.

“I’ve been wondering if you secretly want to quit!” Yuuri’s accusations had begun to get even more radical, and this time Viktor managed to gain enough gumption to reply. 

Even though his eye twitched as he spoke harshly, he kept his voice even, “Of course I don’t!”

But even that was expected by the panicking pianist who simply shouted in response, “I know! Don’t you think I know these things? I know you don’t, but I...but...I...” Yuuri’s resolve crumbled as he began crying once more, harder than before as he struggle to keep himself upright.

“I don’t know what to do when people cry in front of me. What should I do?” Viktor was at a loss, for even though Yuuri had broken, he didn’t know how to respond. “What should I do?” He repeated himself again before tossing out an idea, “should I kiss you?”

At that, Yuuri violently shook his head, tears still coming down his face in rivulets as he screamed at Viktor, “NO! I don’t want that. I don’t want you do anything, just...just, have  _ more  _ faith in me, than I ever will. Believe that I can do, what I don’t believe I can!”

The anger rushed out of Yuuri’s body, simply leaving the exhausted boy to stagger as he stared intently into Viktor’s eyes. His final words before leaving the room stuck with Viktor for years to come, finally snapping into him what was expected of him as a mentor, and more importantly as Yuuri’s support. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Yuuri turned around and walked to the door, wiping tears from his cheeks even as more continued down. “Just stand by me!” 

He left the room, leaving Viktor with his thoughts for the few brief moments he had before following Yuuri to the stage. As he exited the room Viktor found himself pausing to gaze back at the piano, eyes still glazed, reeling from the argument. He wasn’t sure that breaking Yuuri’s heart had been the best option. 

Catching up to Yuuri, Viktor found him in the wings leading to the stage, watching the previous competitor perform. From his position, he could see that while Yuuri looked relaxed and calm, there was a tenseness in his body. Regretting their argument, Viktor tried to think of something to say but eventually only manage to hold out the makkachin tissue box to Yuuri. 

When Yuuri crumpled the tissue and dropped it in front of him, Viktor dived to catch the tissue and froze at the gentle poke to the crown, followed by a small pat. His mind scrambled to figure out Yuuri’s actions before remembering their light-hearted conversation weeks before over Viktor’s hair. Straightening up Viktor rubbed the area that Yuuri tapped as he watched the other begin to walk out onto the stage.

Making his mind up, Viktor reached out and squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder to stop him. Unconsciously he’d walked closer and the frozen pianist had not been a far distance for Viktor to reach. Turning Yuuri around gently, Viktor had leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, watching as the blush bloomed across his face.

“ _Davai Yuuri.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Just to clarify - I don't play the piano. I play the flute so I can only do so much in describing.  
> Thus, I also don't know much about Piano conservatories or the Chopin Competition. What I wrote I found by googling but I didn't have the time to go as indepth as I usually do.
> 
> Feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense, whether it be the description of the songs (which is mostly what I feel when I listen to them then a technical description) or the plot.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Fic Link (tumblr): [**Ch.1**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162666053995/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.2**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162708570970/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.3**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743441345/chapter-3-sunshine) || [**Ch.4**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743708290/chapter-4-revolutionary) || [**Ch.5**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162784883420/chapter-5-toccata) || [**Ch.6**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162821473135/chapter-6-tristesse) || [Ch.7]()  
>  Art Link (pinch-hitter): [art post](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com/post/164568580325/where-words-fail-music-speaks-yoi-bigbang)  
> My writing blog: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)  
> My main blog: [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)  
> Artist Blog: [@uchiyin](http://uchiyin.tumblr.com)  
> Pinch-Hitter Artist Blog: [@gairanelixir](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [@emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com)  
> Viktuuri Bang: [@yurionicebigbang](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com)
> 
> Music referenced in the chapter:
> 
> [Pachelbel's Canon in D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNsgHMklBW0)


	7. Étude in E-flat major: Arpeggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Pinch-Hitter art_   
> 

He stood at the edge of the left wing, gazing nervously onto the stage at the stunning piano in front of him. Even with all the practice in the world, he would feel nerves try to take over each time. Even having achieved second place in the world’s most famed piano competition was not enough to fight off the nerves by himself. But things were different this time, glancing to his left as a strong hand came to grip tightly onto his. The simple, yet beautiful rings that adorned their right hands was enough to set Yuuri’s heart to rest, but when he looked up at Vitya, he felt his heart began pounding once more, however, instead of nerves, he felt the ocean of affection threaten to topple him over.

Smiling brightly at his lover, Yuuri’s free hand reached up to cup and stroke Vitya’s cheek. The relaxed smile that covered Vitya’s face was a huge relief to Yuuri considering what his old smile had been. Dropping his hand from Vitya's cheek, Yuuri stretched up on his toes to press a swift kiss. Breathing in the comforting scent of his fiancé, Yuuri briefly closed his eyes before settling back down.

When it was time for them to walk onto the stage, Yuuri squeezed Vitya’s hand briefly before letting it go. Both of them walked towards the piano, but as the approached it, they turned and faced the audience. In unison, both bowed, keeping their heads down in respect to both the MC as well as the people who had come to see them.

Sitting down, Yuuri waited as Vitya sat down beside him before raising the fall board. Resting his fingers onto the keys, he smiled gently, glancing to the side to see that Vitya’s eyes had not left his face. Blushing lightly, Yuuri nudged him subtly before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

His hands began moving swiftly, each note barely lasting a second as it slid into the next, the high notes almost twinkling as they dotted the air before blending with his left hand’s music. Vitya’s even lower sounds wrapped his playing, resonating through the room. Cracking a grin at Vitya when he heard the sharp intake of his lover as they played through the crest of the piece.

The piece was a famous one, a gift from Saint-Saens to the musical world. _Aquarium_ had always touched his heart closer than the other works of _le Carnaval des Animaux_ for unlike the fun entwined into all the other movements, to Yuuri he felt a melancholy love in the dreamy movement. It trickled like the water flowed over brooks, but was woven over with a blanket of complacency, similar to the almost forcefully sluggish water that filtered in tanks.

As the music continued, though the melody was still his, there was a shift of focus to Vitya as Yuuri took a step back from central view. Even months later, Yuuri was still in awe that he was allowed to be so close to the enchantments that Vitya weaved over the audience. Each keystroke was gentle yet calculated, an unspoken desire to make the audience see what he himself saw.

The simple koi fish that had once swam freely through the pond had now disappeared to reveal the aquatic creatures that decorated each large tank. As the water flowed slower, yet more powerfully. From Vitya’s music, blossomed a delicate story even from a piece that initially had none.

Approaching the end of the piece, Yuuri let out the breath he’d been holding in his chest, the last few notes trickling out of the piano, as both he and Vitya simultaneously relaxed. The tension left their shoulders as the last sound wavered before they rested their hands back down onto the piano. The hands between their bodies slipped down to grasp each other’s tightly.

The audience’s thrilled clapping told him enough as Vitya pulled him to stand and bow. Their hands were still grasped tightly when he bent at the waist, a small smile on his face. Straightening Yuuri looked over and saw the smile that he’d been searching for years in Vitya’s face. Squeezing his hand once, Yuuri simply gazed at the audience with a peaceful look on his face. When he felt a tight squeeze back, his smile widened as they had the chance to walk off the stage.

Yuuri’s mind wandered briefly as the curtains closed behind them, his hand gripped tightly in Vitya’s strong one. Hans Christen Andersen hadn’t been wrong.

_“Where words fail, music speaks.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Just to clarify - I don't play the piano. I play the flute so I can only do so much in describing.  
> Thus, I also don't know much about Piano conservatories or the Chopin Competition. What I wrote I found by googling but I didn't have the time to go as indepth as I usually do.
> 
> Feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense, whether it be the description of the songs (which is mostly what I feel when I listen to them then a technical description) or the plot.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Fic Link (tumblr): [**Ch.1**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162666053995/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.2**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162708570970/pairing-yuuri-katsuki-x-viktor-nikiforov) || [**Ch.3**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743441345/chapter-3-sunshine) || [**Ch.4**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162743708290/chapter-4-revolutionary) || [**Ch.5**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162784883420/chapter-5-toccata) || [**Ch.6**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162821473135/chapter-6-tristesse)|| [**Ch.7**](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/162867255785/chapter-7-arpeggio)  
>  Art Link (pinch-hitter): [art post](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com/post/164568580325/where-words-fail-music-speaks-yoi-bigbang)  
> My writing blog: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)  
> My main blog: [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)  
> Artist Blog: [@uchiyin](http://uchiyin.tumblr.com)  
> Pinch-Hitter Artist Blog: [@gairanelixir](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [@emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com)  
> Viktuuri Bang: [@yurionicebigbang](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com)
> 
> Music referenced in the story: _(in order of appearance)_
> 
> [Beethoven's Emperor Concerto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EcERd6E0ws)   
>  [Saint Saen's Aquarium Movement (solo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sN3Xmnd5cs)   
>  [Pachelbel's Canon in D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNsgHMklBW0)   
>  [Chopin's Raindrop Prelude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmXjrkdQatw)   
>  [Chopin's Winter Wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMipey2Q4hE)   
>  [Saint Saen's Aquarium Movement (duet)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdQSqHueW9Q)
> 
> Translations:  
>  _мой ребенок_ : my child (Russian)


End file.
